The instant invention relates generally to toothbrushes and more specifically it relates to a disposable toothbrush.
Numerous toothbrushes have been provided in prior art that are adapted to come with a supply of toothpaste to be used in conjunction with brushing of the teeth. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,450,002; 3,937,235 and 4,530,129 are all illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.